


Unplanned Jailbreak

by TwistedAmusement13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13
Summary: Stiles busts the pretty boy out of jail.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Unplanned Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> For Roach and the prompt "Stackson, Stiles meets Jackson after hes arrested for something"  
> I hope you like it :)

He was only there to drop off some food for his dad, the new Sheriff. As much as he hated moving he was glad that it was a smaller town with less crime meaning his dad should be safer than when they lived in LA.

What Stiles did not expect was the hungover and disheveled pretty boy currently in one of the station’s cells.

He watched him for a bit before making his presence known. “So what you in for?” he asked, dragging his gaze up and down the guy’s body.

The guy groaned, dropped his head back onto the cement wall, wincing at the impact. “Isn't that a thing people aren’t supposed to ask?”

Stiles came up to the bars separating them and shrugged, “maybe, but I’m curious.”

“Of course you are,” the guy muttered under his breath. “Drunk and disorderly, or at least I think that’s what they said.”

Stiles nods, makes sense given the guy’s appearance, no doubt he’s been here since last night so that he can sober up.

He looks him over again, the guy is pretty, and maybe if Stiles gets him out of here he can snag a date or something. It’s has been _a while_ since he’s last been out with anyone. His dad probably won't be happy, but that’s a future Stiles problem, if he’s caught at least.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

The guy sighs and closes his eyes, leaned back against the wall, “Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.”

“Well Jackson, it’s your lucky day. Give me fifteen minutes or so and I can have you out of here.”

That has Jackson opening his eyes and leveling a wary look at Stiles. “Pretty sure that’s not how this works.” The wary look turns suspicious, “And what’s in it for you if you do?”

Stiles smiles but doesn’t answer, instead he turns and leaves the holding area in search of an unoccupied computer within the station.

It seems his dad has been called out and the secluded computer in his office is the perfect one for Stiles’s needs. He’s been doing this shit for years so it doesn’t take him long to pull up Jackson’s arrest report and purge it from the system, as well as tampering with the video surveillance tape from the time he was locked up until now. This is probably not what his dad imagined him doing with his pending degree from his Electrical Engineering and Computer Sciences major.

A quick rifling through his dad’s desk finds the keys to the cells and then Stiles is back and unlocking the door to Jackson’s. The station is cleared out enough that no one pays attention to him leading Jackson to his dad’s office. A quick fix of the last bit of footage and they are leaving scot-free.

“So,” Stiles drawls as he leads Jackson to his jeep, “think I could take you out for coffee or something?”

Jackson snorts, blatantly checks Stiles out, and then shrugs, “why the hell not.”


End file.
